


Return

by Rinari7



Series: Koreth and Vera [10]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: Flame is an ally, nominally, which means he's now out of a job.
Series: Koreth and Vera [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/478408





	Return

The Ash gladia-registrar peered at him, eyes narrowed, though his voice maintained the flat monotone of a bored bureaucrat. "Name?"

"Koreth. Formerly Duskdancer, formerly Shadowdancer, sir."

"Male…" the recruiter muttered to himself as he wrote it down. "Age?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Skills? Specialties?" Rapid-fire barks.

It was an intimidation tactic, albeit a poor one. Still, perhaps he should seem just slightly cowed.

Koreth inhaled, squaring his shoulders. "I'm Ash-trained, sir, as anyone who glances in my service record will find. Experience in infiltration and reconnaissance, particularly of Flame Legion. Additional recognized expertise in toxins and antidotes. Minor, utilitarian shadow magic abilities. Some minor cooking skill, I guess — I've been taking lessons."

The registrar glanced up at him dubiously, but finally noted "cooking" down as well. "Reason for gladiumhood?"

Tapping a claw against his leg, Koreth took several moments to put together his words, speaking just as the recruiter opened his mouth to ask again. "Previous failure as a legionnaire, sir. My subsequent resignation and the dissolution of the remnants of the warband." A sheen of contempt filled the registrar's eyes, and Koreth fought to keep his tail from thrashing, to keep from baring his teeth right back.

"And what've you been doing since then?"

"Infiltration of other intelligence organizations as a semi-free agent under instruction of my centurion."

"Why the blazes 're you looking for another warband, then?" Incredulity warred with a snarl warred with disgust in that expression, in that throaty growl.

"Because I'm better with a 'band,'' Koreth declared, setting his paws on the desk and leaning forward just a little to stare the registrar in his hazel-flecked yellow eyes. "Because my mission is over, and I still want to serve my godsdamned Legion." Then he smiled, toothily.

The registrar looked down, then raked his gaze up over Koreth. "I'll put you on the list. 'Course your best bet is to approach a warband you want to join directly. And there's the ooze pit trials going on at Blood's festival summit, gives gladia a chance to show their stuff."

"Thanks." Koreth smiled, and stepped back. "Walk softly."

The registrar rolled his eyes. "Walk softly, punk." He returned his attention to his paperwork.

Koreth pulled up his hood and subtly kicked the pencil beneath the desk as he turned, to roll it back towards the oblivious paper-pusher.


End file.
